Risen Power
Risen power is a series written by Mist. There will be a one and only kit, who will change life and rise to leader. This is slightly disame as my only story, Friends Forever which I restarted, changing it into this series. '' Books: A Kit's Destiny : Not finished Mist and Honey, to rogue kits, have joined the rank as a clan cat. Waterwing cares for them along with Fernkit, Grapekit and Echokit. Mistkit has a destiny: To become leader, fall in love and lead her clan to safety. But there is another kit - Grapekit, who also has a destiny to become a Medicine Cat. Would love crush Grapekit's part as a Medicine Cat? Or would someone stop Mistkit's path? Mistkit told Waterwing about Shade, her mother, but was warned not to tell anyone. Or would she? An Apprentice's Adventure: Not started yet Mistkit and Honeykit have become apprentices. Grapepaw has settled being ThunderClan's Medicine Cat apprentice, Mistpaw had been asked out most of the time by a certain apprentice of the clan. Mistpaw had been recieving bad dreams lately, StarClan trying to tell her that something bad is happening. She and Brightstream, the clans Medicine Cat, try to figure out the dream. Would they figure it out? Or would love change her path? A Warrior At Last: Not started yet Mistpaw and Honeypaw become warriors, taking the name Mistcloud and Honeyshine. She still has dreams, and one of the dreams show that how many lives Wavestar has left. Mistcloud, Honeyshine and their foster sisters have all been asked out on a date... Fernshade has been acting strangely, Brightstream always has Grapewhisker do the work. All of the group of eight have got an apprentice, Mistcloud got Oceanpaw. Icestorm, the deputy has died, Mistcloud taking his rank. Is Mistcloud on the right track? Is Honeyshine? Or is Grapewhisker? A True Love: Not started yet Sunclaw loves Mistcloud too much to let her go. He wants to know if she loves him back, and soon finds out that she is expecting his kits. He and his brothers all are in love, making him worried if she loved someone else. Soon, Mistcloud's foster sister's all become pregnent... Mistcloud still recieves the bad dreams, even more clear that all clans will be destroyed. Her kits become apprentices at the end. When would the bad dreams happen? What is the dream trying to tell her? But soon, Wavestar dies, and Mistcloud is leader... A Change Of The World: Not started yet Thunder has strucked onto the clans territory, while Two-legs have been digging land up. Miststar and Brightstream realize that this is the dream. They call a meeting, finding all four leaders have got a dream, and dreamed ofthe place to settle. ThunderClan and ShadowClan wuold survive in the forest, while RiverClan and WindClan would live on the moor and next to rivers. Would ThunderClan die, because no one knows where they are going? Would cats that Miststar love die? A New Clans Arrival: Not started yet Cats around her are dying - most of the senior warrios are dead, Elders died of starvation or greencough. Everyone is tired, but luckily, they arrive soon. Warriors are rebuilding dens, hunting and patroling everyday and night. StarClan has told the four leaders to rename their clan by their name. So it was MistClan's arrival. But would MistClan fall apart? Or would someone betray MistClan? A New Job: Not started yet Miststar has fufilled her part, and Brightstream found out that it is time for someone to shine - Oceanmist. After Honeyshine becomes leader or dies, Oceanmist would start and shine as deputy. She has a But same as Miststar, would love stop Oceanmist's part? Or help it? Would Brightstream tell Oceanmist? Or Miststar? But Oceanmist gets bad dreams, like Miststar, and finds out that something bad might destroy MistClan. Would Oceanmist suceed her job? Or not. '''Special:' Shadewing's Secret : Not finished Shadepaw had suddenly left her path of a medicine cat, and was kicked out of RiverClan. No one knew that actually, the RiverClan Medicine Cat was a monster - Thymewish. She had been tricked by Mapleshade, trying to kill Shadewing. Shadewing made a clan with the cats that left with her, naming them MoonClan. But the clan fell apart, Shadestar and Peachshine fled. Soon, Shadestar, now Shade fell in love and had kits, Mist and Honey. Shade and Peachshine, now Shine died in a storm, Mist and Honey was soon accepted in ThunderClan... More Coming Soon: What do you think about my series? Should I continue? Comment Below. Trivia ▪ Shadestar is Miststar and Honeyshine's mother. So in the story, Shade is Shadestar and Shine is Peachshine. ▪ Peachshine is not Shadestar's sister, but they were best friends. ▪ The father of Miststar and Honeyshine is on the cover page. ▪ Oceanmist's mate is Thunderstorm. ▪ Shadestar's secret is that Thymewish forced her to mate with a cat from WinClan and a cat from ShadowClan and Thymewish fired her from being Medicine Cat. ▪ Thymewish went to the Dark Forest after she died, her mentor was told to be Mapleshade. ▪ Shadestar changed her name to Shadewing after the storm, her clan fell apart. ▪ Shadewing did find a mate after Shadowheart, which is the father of Miststar and Honeyshine. ▪ Honeyshine died before Miststar, making Oceanmist the deputy. ▪ Honeyshine's original name was Honeyleaf. ▪ Wavestar named Oceanmist after Miststar, he knew that Miststar was a important cat. ▪ Miststar had told RiverClan about Shadewing's secret, letting Thymewish get exiled from RiverClan.